Kagome's Plan to get back at kikyo
by tetsigawind
Summary: Kagome has a plan to get back at kikyo and Kagome and Inuyasha EXPLORE each other Thanks to FedualPristress for editing this


**Kagome's Plan to get back at Kikyo**

**By:tetsigawind**

**Thanks to FedualPristress for editing this**

"Sango, I was wondering,can you help me with something?" Kagome was currently leaning against a rock in the

hot springs. She and Sango had left the boys back at Kaede's Village so that they could relax,peacefully. Kagome

had been deep in thought since the entered the spring. She had been thinking alot about Inuyasha and Kikyo. It was really getting old how he always ran when she was near. Kagome never had a

vindictive bone in her body before the dead priestess came back. She just loved Inuyasha so much.

"What do you need help with, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked coming up next to Kagome. She looked at the schoolgirl with a small smile on her face. Sango already had some idea as to what Kagome had

been thinking about.

"I can't believe I am going to say this, but I want a way to get back at Kikyo. To get her to leave Inuyasha and I alone." Kagome said quickly.

Sango's eyes softened. "Kagome, it isn't bad of you. I understand where you are coming from. Don't feel like you are horrible. Because you aren' are just a woman in love."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Sango. But do you have any ideas?"

Sango thought for a minute before she came up with something. "Why not get another prayer bead necklace,like Inuyasha's and offer it to Kikyo. It can be like a peace offering, except you can say a word and Kikyo will face plant into the ground."

Kagome looked at Sango shocked. "Sango, I could never do that." She said innocently.

"Come on Kagome. It isn't that bad compared to the things I think about doing to any girl that talks to Miroku."

Kagome sighed. "I guess you are right. Okay, I'll do it. Just until she leaves us alone. That is all I want." Sango nodded and the two finished their bath before drying off and getting dressed.

While Sango went back to the others, Kagome made a bee line for Kaede. The old woman was currently in the woods collecting herbs. Kagome walked up to Kaede taking a deep breath. "Hello Kaede."

The old woman looked up at Kagome and smiled. "Kagome. What brings ye out here to me?"

Kagome pushed herself to say it. "Kaede I would like you to make another subduing necklace. You know, like Inuyasha's."

Kaede raised an eyebrow. "Why child?"

Kagome bit her lip. "You won't like my reason." Kaede continued to look at her. "I want to use it to get Kikyo to leave Inuyasha and I alone. I am sick of him always going off to her. And she does it just to spite me."

Kaede was silent. "I agree that the woman who now walks and calls herself Kikyo, is a cold and distant zombie-like Kikyo. She is very vindictive and has a somewhat angry soul. Which is not a priestess." The old woman looked at Kagome with a softer smile. "Aye child, I shall make it for you."

Kagome smiled brightly."Thank you so much Kaede!"Kagome helped Kaede gather herbs and then the two of them went back to the village. Kaede was going to get started on the necklace and Kagome wanted to watch. She wanted to learn how to make them.

=Thirty Minutes Later=

Kaede and Kagome were sitting across from eachother with the fire between them. Kaede held the new necklace in her hands and looked at Kagome carefully. She knew that Kagome's intentions were heartfelt and not in any way evil. She just wanted the dead priestess to leave them alone. It was like a demon protecting its mate. Kaede held out her hand to Kagome with the necklace dangling from it. "Here ye are child."

Kagome took the beads and bowed her head slightly. "Thank you Kaede. It means alot that you helped me with this. I have to go find Kikyo." Kagome stood up as she said this.

Kaede nodded."I shall tell the others that I sent you out to gather some things for me." Kagome nodded once in agreement. She and the old woman shared a smile and then Kagome took off in search of Kikyo.

=With Kikyo=

Kagome had been walking through the forest for a total of ten minutes, before she felt the pull on her soul. Her eyes scanned the area and saw a white streak above her head. Soul Collectors. Kikyo's soul collectors. Kagome followed the streak keeping an eye out the whole way there. She came to a lone sakura tree with the dead priestess sitting beneath it. Kikyo slid one eye open and saw Kagome.

"What is it?" She asked. Her voice cold and lifeless,as always.

Kagome stepped forward. "I have something for you." Kikyo raised an eyebrow as Kagome came closer to Kikyo. Kagome took out the necklace from behind her and handed it to Kikyo. "I made this necklace, as a peace offering."

Kikyo looked at it intently. She then studied Kagome's face. After a few minutes, Kikyo took the necklace."Thank you." She put the necklace on and Kagome smiled knowingly.

"Do you like it?" Kagome asked sweetly. Kikyo nodded once. _Sucker._Kagome thought. "Oh Kikyo,

SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! "

Kagome watched as Kikyo face planted into the dirt with each 'Sit' that left her mouth. Once Kagome has stopped and just bent down beside Kikyo, she somewhat regretted being so mean to the priestess. "Why are you doing this?" Kikyo asked.

"I am sick of Inuyasha running to you. You always come around at the worse moments. And what's even more horrible, is you know it. You pick the moments when Inuyasha and I are alone and about to share our feelings. I am sick of it."

Kikyo slowly sat up when she was sure Kagome was indeed finished. "Did it ever occur to you that I am jealous of you?"

Kagome looked astonished. "W-what? Jealous of me? Why?"

Kikyo sighed. "You are alive. And Inuyasha focuses all of his attention on you. I am but a memory in the past. While you are the promise of his future. Because you are alive, and I am dead."

Kagome thought about her words."I never thought you would be jealous of me."

"I am done taking him from you." Kikyo stated. "I just wish to exact my revenge on Naraku."

"Really?"

"Yes. Inuyasha is yours. The way it should be." Kikyo smiled faintly and Kagome removed the necklace.

"Thank you." Kagome leaves Kikyo and heads back to the village. She walks a few minutes and miles until she sees Inuyasha.

"Kagome." He calls.

She smiles. "Well hello my hot hanyou."

Inuyasha stuttered and his face reddened. "K-kagome?" Kagome wraps her arms around Inuyasha and kisses him lightly. After a few seconds, she pulls away, smiling even wider. "Wow Kagome." He said dreamily. She blushed. "Come on." He took her hand and they walked back to the village.

=Kaede's Village=

Inuyasha pulls Kagome into the hutt that Kaede had the villagers build for them to stay in. She went to question his actions, but was met with Inuyasha's lips against hers. Momentarily, she was still. But when Inuyasha's tongue flicked out against her lips she dove right in. She parted her lips,allowing his tongue access. Their tongues entwined and battled for dominance. Kagome's arms locked around Inuyasha's neck while Inuyasha's hands grasped Kagome's hips. Inuyasha pulled apart from Kagome and whispered against her lips, "I want you."

Kagome's eyes searched his and saw the truth in his words. "Oh Inuyasha." She kissed him again.

Inuyasha quickly responds. He puts everything he is feeling into that kiss. He was never good with the words so much, but was hoping the actions would do his feelings justice. By the soft moan coming from Kagome, he could tell she at least liked the way he was expressing his feelings. He couldn't help but notice the tightening in his chest as he heard her soft whimpers. It was safe to say that she was turning him on.

Kagome couldn't even believe the events that were going on. She always wanted Inuyasha. She loved him after all. She just never imagined this would be happening. Or that it would feel as good as it did. Yet here she was, with the man of her dreams kissing her deeply and passionately. If she could've picked any moment to die. It would have been right now. For she would have died the happiest girl ever.

Their lips parted and tongues met. Passion seeped from every ounce of their bodies as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her slim body and pulled it down on top of his. One hand held her down at her hips while the other fisted in her long hair. Her own hands were busy finding their way up to his sensitive ears. When she finally reached the furry appendage, he gave a low growl of pleasure at her attentions.

He pulled out of the kiss with a groan as she continued her pleasurable torture on his ears. "God, I love when you do that," he said in a husky voice. She giggled and doubled her efforts with a hand on each of his ears. Kagome leaned in for another kiss when someone cleared their throat. She looked over to find both Miroku and Sango staring at them. She blushed and looked down at Inuyasha, who was as equally red.

"Would you two like some privacy?" Sango asked, raising her right eyebrow and giving Kagome a knowing look.

"Keh. What do you think?" Inuyasha heard himself ask. Kagome looked down at him again, her expression showing her evident shock. "Think it would be obvious."

Miroku's sly smile turned into a look of shock. He looked at Sango and then stood to his feet, pulling both her and Shippou, who was still asleep, with him. He walked to the door and pushed Sango through.""Call for us when you are done with your alone time,'" Miroku grinned. Kagome stared after them until a clawed hand turned her face.

"Finally," he breathed as he pressed his lips to hers again. It only took a minute for her to register that he had sat up and was now gently pushing her down onto her back. She pulled away from his lips just as her shoulders hit the mat.

She let all inhibition go as her hands trailed down his back and stopped at his hips. He was lying on top of her, holding his weight off with one arm while the other hand was on her cheek, rubbing his thumb across her smooth skin.

"Mmm," he moaned as he pulled away to let her breathe. "I love how you taste," he said, deciding that she had had enough air and that it was time to kiss her again. Kagome couldn't believe the world of happiness she was in. Inuyasha had never acted like this before. Kagome wasn't sure if she could go back to the normal Inuyasha. She liked this pushy, take hold Inuyasha. She liked that he said he loves how she tastes. She desperately wanted to touch more of him, all of him that was in reach. She ran her hands up and down his strong back and shoulders. She pulled his white undershirt down from his shoulders and to his waist where it was tucked into his pants.

She put her hands back on his skin and shivered. His skin was hot and smooth, tight from the muscles that worked underneath. Slowly, she tugged his shirt from his pants and tossed it aside. She found that her shirt had ridden up and was just under her bra, exposing her stomach to his taut abs. He groaned as she dragged her nails across his shoulders and he pressed his stomach into hers, needing more contact with her skin. Never in his life had he been so bold, so he figured it was now or never. He grabbed the rim of her top and yanked it over her head. Without missing a beat, he covered her lips with his again and ran his hand down her smooth skin. He traced his hand from the back of her shoulder down over her bra, past her ribs and onto her soft hips. She had the body of a goddess and Inuyasha was ready and willing to worship.

"Oh!" she said into his lips when she felt his finger tickling along the waist of her skirt. While his hand snaked up to grasp her breast lightly. Then he began to knead the soft mound beneath his hand.

"I'm sorry," he said, fully aware that she might feel violated by his touch now. His hand jerked away as though it was burned. His ears fell motionless on top of his head,in fear he had gone too far.

She moved her arms down to his hips and then put her hands square on his butt and gave his cheeks a squeeze. "It's okay, it just tickled," she said, winking at him. Inuyasha was dazed. He was so turned on by her right now that he didn't know which way was up. Kagome took that moment to assess the situation. If anyone were to walk in, they would see both she and Inuyasha, shirtless, with him lying on top of her. She shrugged it off and got back to the task at hand: figuring out how to get him to touch her again like he just had. She decided to try the obvious. "I liked it."

He looked down at her; she was serious. She didn't feel violated. She wanted more. He traced a hand from her knee up, loving the way her soft skin felt under his. His fingers ran under the edge of her panties and she sighed. This was heaven. She'd never been touched like this, but always wanted Inuyasha to. He was just as much a virgin as she. So Kagome wasn't sure if there would be any awkwardness. Kagome forgot about her trail of thoughts, once Inuyasha pushed his fingers deep inside of her. She let out a stifled gasp and clamped her thighs around his hand. She looked down at him and he had a mischevious twinkle in his eyes. He thrust his fingers into her again and she bit her lip from all the pleasure he was giving her. Inuyasha continued to thrust in and out of her hot core earning more moans and gasps from the beautiful school girl beneath him.

Once he brought Kagome to climax, he removed his clothes and took off the rest of hers. Kagome's eyes scanned his body with a hungry glance. Inuyasha felt himself shiver in pure pleasure. Her eyes reached to in between his legs and he smirked when her mouth hung open. "Kagome?"

"Will that fit?" She breathed out in a soft whisper.

He chuckled and then looked at her seriously. "Yes, but it will hurt."

Kagome locked eyes with him. "I love you Inuyasha." She was giving him the go ahead.

He kissed her lips and pushed into her core quickly but still earning a harsh cry from Kagome's lips as she broke from the kiss. Inuyasha laid still, awaiting for her to adjust to him. Once she had grown accustomed to him she began to squirm beneath him, pressing him to continue. He let out a low hiss and began to move inside of her. Though he didn't last as long as he wanted, he was sure to bring her release once again before he allowed one for himself. When he did release he moaned in her ear, "I love you Kagome. Always."

=Later=

Inuyasha was laying beside Kagome. She had her head resting on his chest just listening to his heartbeat. He kissed her head. "I really do love you Kagome." He said softly.

She pulled her head up to look into his eyes. "I know Inuyasha. I love you too." She smiled and kissed him.

She kept pulling away as she planting soft kisses on his lips. "Kagome.." Kiss. "Marry." Kiss. "Me..." Kiss

Kagome pulled back smiling like the school girl she was. "Oh Inuyasha! Really?"

He nodded.

"Of course!" She threw her arms around him not remembering that they were both still naked. "Inuyasha..." She had felt something poke her stomach.

"Well you just agreed to marry me. And you are on top of me---naked." She chuckled and began to kiss him passionately.


End file.
